Map of Infinity (Episode)
Map of Infinity is the eleventh episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series. Plot From the previous episode, Aggregor has absorbed the powers of Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, transforming him into Ultimate Aggregor. Ben TennysonBen, as Humongousaur, battles Aggregor in a fit of rage and anger. As Ben was about to beat Aggregor some more, Gwen stops him with her force-fields. However, the attacks did nothing to Aggregor, as now he has Bivalvan's invulnerability. He's now also immune to Gwen's mana attacks, which is from Galapagus. He then battles Kevin and Gwen and defeats them. Ben tries to attack him again, but Aggregor defeats him with one, earth-shattering punch, and then leaves. Ben wakes up from Aggregor's attack to see Azmuth in his face. Azmuth seems disappointed by the Ultimatrix's new look and powers, which was made from his assistant, Albedo. Azmuth then tells that Aggregor is now looking for the most important object in the universe. Azmuth brings the Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Galvan Mark II, where he explains that the reason Aggregor absorbed the powers of the aliens was to become unstoppable on his quest to collect the pieces of the Map of Infinity, which can give the user its power to travel anywhere in seventeen dimensions. Aggregor wants the Map to reach the Forge of Creation, and become even more powerful. To make sure the map's power doesn't fall into anyone's evil hands, Paradox divided the map into four pieces, and placed them in random places. The group's job is to collect the pieces before Aggregor can obtain them. Grandpa Max is forced to stay off the mission as one of Aggregor's attacks damaged his whole nervous system, and is supposed to be giving him a new one. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to the place where the first map piece is held, a half-fire, half-ice planet Mykdl'dy. The team has wear Plumber suits or they could die in the planet's atmosphere. They find the temple where the map piece is held, but it's guarded by white Necrofriggians (Big Chill's species). Gwen tries to make peace with them, but as she mentions taking the map piece, they attack. Ben becomes Big Chill to battle them, but now he's forced to stay in the form as the transformation destroyed his Plumber suit. When Big Chill proves to be too weak, Ben becomes Echo Echo, but later becomes Ultimate Echo Echo. They manage to get in the temple and the Necrofriggians leave them, but their leader says they won't be able to pass the following traps without a guide. Kevin accidentally springs a trap and a giant spiked hammer comes and seemingly crushes them. Gwen was able to protect them with her powers and now Kevin's suit is torn, too, but he's able to survive when he absorbed the stone on the hammer. Gwen springs another trap, and she and Kevin fall into a vat of boiling acid, but Ben manages to save them. They then fight a two-headed monster, and after defeating it with Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic discs, they go on ahead. Ben once again springs another trap and they run through a corridor of poisoned darts. They reach the door containing the map piece in it, and Ben as Four Arms and Kevin lift the door for Gwen to go inside and collect the piece. However, she learns she's struck by a poison dart and passes out. Aggregor comes and reveals he made Ben and his friends go through the traps for him so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Aggregor takes the map piece and leaves. While Ben holds the door, Kevin picks up Gwen and they escape the temple by Ben crashing through as Cannonbolt. But once they reach the ship, Ben changes back to his human form and passes out. Kevin is able to get Ben and Gwen in the ship and takes off. Kevin heals Gwen from her poisoned dart, and Ben survives but now he has half of a sunburn on his face. As Kevin and Gwen thought it was over, Ben says he will make Aggregor pay and promises to get one one of the last three Map pieces left before he does. Major events * It's revealed that Aggregor's main plan is to obtain the Map of Infinity and travel to the Forge of Creation to get the most powerful force in existence. * Azmuth reveals that he is working on a third generation Omnitrix, most likely his rebuilt Ultimatrix. * Aggregor achieves the first part of Map of Infinity. * Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo for the first time. * Grandpa Max is forced to have his entire nervous systerm replaced. * Ben meets the Necrofriggians. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Echo Echo Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Azmuth *Paradox *Necrofriggian Villains *Aggregor *Two Headed Monster (who breathes fire and ice beams) *Two white Necrofriggians Aliens used *Humongousaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Four Arms *Cannonbolt Quotes *'Kevin:' This ain't gunna work, out space suits will fail instantly on the hot side of the planet, and there maybe good for about an hour of the cold side. *'Gwen:' (Looking at Ben) What are you looking at? *'Ben:' This is a plumber suit right? Just making sure my butt crack wasn't showing. *'Kevin': Shouldn't your name be Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo? *'Four Arms': AGGREGOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!! * Humongousaur: Y-You killed them. * Ultimate Aggregor: I absorbed them, all their powers mine. * Ultimate Aggregor: (laughing) This is that the best you can do? Because I didn't feel a thing (shoots a ray of electric energy in Humongousaur and next hit Humongousaur) ---------------- I'm as invulnerable as Bivalvan's armor, Tennyson can't hurt me, nothing can! * Gwen: Eratico! (creates a sphere of energy around Ultimate Aggregor, but it vanishes) * Ultimate Aggregor: Did you know Galapagus's people can't hurt by mana? (Attacks Gwen with heat ray blasts after she puts her shield up, but still breaks through, sending her back) * Kevin: Gwen! (Holding Gwen in his arms) * Grandpa Max: She's ok, which is more than I can say about Aggregor! (shoot lasers with his gun, and Ultimate Aggregor shoots a lightning bolt, hitting Max) * Kevin: (attacks with arms of stone, but is easily defeated by Aggregor and thrown out) * Humongousaur: AGGREGOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!! (pushes Ultimate Aggregor but Ultimate Aggregor punches him and defeats him, causing everything around them to be destroyed) *'Ben': This is a Plumber suit,﻿ right? I﻿ was just making sure that my butt crack wasn't showing! *'Kevin': Burn!! *'Gwen': Not now, Kevin. *'Kevin': Oh, c'mon! That was classic! (imitates Azmuth) "Likely not ever!" Hahahahaha! *'Azmuth': His eventual﻿ goal is why I am﻿ he...Let me see that! *'Azmuth': Pathetic worksmanship! And an evolutionary function? Begging for trouble. *'Ben': New Omnitrix? Gimme I’ll kick Aggregor’s butt! *'Azmuth': No it’s not completely ready and clearly neither are you. *'Ultimate Echo Echo': Oh yeah, magic up the thing... or whatever you call it. *'Ultimate Echo Echo': I didn't know you could armor up that fast! *'Kevin:' Well, you know, with the right incentive... *'Kevin': No time to be careful, let's just run through like maniacs! *'Ultimate Echo Echo': Oh yeah, now you're talking sense. *'Gwen:' Nothing scares me more than when you guys agree. *'Kevin': (about the Necrofriggians) Let me talk to 'em. *'Ben': Maybe you should leave the diplomacy to Gwen. *'Kevin': I'm better at it than you are. *'Ben': A lot of room between "that" and "good". Trivia *This is the second time Grandpa Max is majorly hurt. The first was in The Alliance when Rojo knocks him out and was sent to the hospital. *The darts that the trap in the temple was shooting are similar to the spikes on Argit, Porcupine and Pierce but instead of making people fall asleep, they poison people. *This is the second time someone has Ben go through all the traps first so the enemy can get the item easier, the first time was when Simian had Ben break into the moon control tower for him. *Other than it being the most important thing in the universe, Ben thinks the "Map of Infinity" makes a cool screensaver. *When Gwen is quoting "Welcome to the Twilight Zone", this is a reference to The Twilight Zone series. *When Ben first turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, he (as always) yells out his name. While finishing the proclamation, he grabs his shoulder disks. Yet, after he takes them off, we can see the right shoulder disk still there. In the next scene, it's now gone. *Both Ben and Gwen are almost killed in this episode. *Ultimate Echo Echo's voice in this episode is different than on cartoonnetwork.com. *Ben screams the name in the form AGGREGOOOOOOORRRRRR twice, once as Humongousaur and once as Four Arms. *This is the first time Ultimate Echo Echo appears. *It's stated in this episode that Azmuth is making another Omnitrix. *When he said, "the aliens are all in me", his voice is mixed but after Humongousaur said "You killed them" his voice changed into his original voice. *This is the third time (first time in Ultimate Alien) since War of the Worlds that Gwen wears her hair down. *This is the second time Gwen in Plumber suit, the first in "Back With a Vengeance" *Ben was sunburnt on the right side of his face (our left); yet, when he's lying on the ramp, his right side is facing the icy half of the planet. *Kevin shouldn't have been able to breathe without his plumbers' suit, since as he previously mentioned the atmosphere should be a pool of liquid on the ground; while it's possible that the temple is much warmer than the rest of the icy half, this would mean that Ben was in no danger upon transforming back. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup